The Last Light
by Babka
Summary: There was something to search for, for Akira Arakawa. Of what, she wasn't sure. In between worrying for her brother, befriending a group of teens who had no right in having the amount of angst they held, and the end of the world... there just wasn't any time to do any soul searching. SI/OC


The Last Night

There was something to search for, for Akira Arakawa. Of what, she wasn't sure. In between worrying for her brother, befriending a group of teens who had no right in having the amount of angst they held, and the end of the world... there just wasn't any time to do any soul searching.

* * *

**Chapter I: Summer Child**

_It was not sudden. _

_Screams did not fill the air, bullets had yet to pierce, and the taste of ash was still unfamiliar. _

_No, it was a slow process, or perhaps it really was fast. She could not really say, in the beginning, nor in the end. _

_Suppose it was both- just never enough time either way._

* * *

The year 2000 was the year of mistakes, and from there on there only continued to be more. It was the year when two distant colleagues had gotten together for a brief moment, which then turned into years of commitment full of bitterness.

They had not expected for there to be a complication. A mistake.

Their solution was a simple one, and it wasn't until fourteen weeks after the wedding that Fumiko Fukushima- now Arakawa- felt the slight swell of her stomach. Several weeks later, and the congratulations and well wishes were passed through the offices and laboratories the married couple worked at.

Only a few of their co-workers had made comments.

"I would have never guessed the two of you would end up together… and now a baby," Yui mused during one break. Fumiko and she were partners for one of the many current projects running in Gehirn. From the other side of the lab, Naoko scoffed but did not say anything as she listened in. She was ignored.

"Hmm, and it wasn't even half a year ago that you and Rokubungi-san started dating. Isn't it funny how it works?" Fumiko said.

Yui laughed, remembering the early autumn days that seemed so long ago.

"It really is… But still! Do you know the gender- and have you thought of any names?"

Fumiko tried to hide the instinctual grimace, getting up to make a cup of coffee so that her partner would not see. All these unnecessary questions, it was all trivial.

"We decided to make it a surprise." They weren't really interested in finding out.

"As for names, we're not really sure yet, I'm afraid." she said, "Would you have any suggestions, Ikari-san?"

"Now Fumiko-sempai, I've told you to call me Yui!" Fumiko and Naoko rolled their eyes, the act unseen by the other who pouted.

"Yui-san, my bad." The woman nodded in satisfaction, she knew that would be the most she could get out of the other scientist. She leaned back in her chair, threatening to tip over, and Fumiko wished for that crash. It did not come.

"Well… how about Shouta? Or Daiki, Yuuto… Youko? Akiko?"

Naoko, now amused by the turn of events, moved closer to the duo, leaning against the counter besides Fumiko.

Yui continued to list out names.

"Nothing strikes out to you yet? Perhaps I could go into alphabetical order-"

"How about something simple, and that works for both genders since you don't want to know." Naoko cut in dryly.

There was a pause as they all thought, even now Fumiko was slightly interested. It would definitely help save the trouble of naming the child for later. Yui snapped her fingers and both she and Naoko spoke.

"Asuka!" "Akira."

They glanced at each other in surprise, before looking at the third member of their group. But unfortunately (or rather, fortunately) the break was near over. Fumiko wanted to leave as quickly as possible so she could go back to her research. Playtime was over.

"Not too bad," she said as she went to grab the remains of her lunch, throwing them away with her coffee in one hand, "perhaps I'll use… one of them."

"Wait- which one though?" Yui jumped out of her chair to chase after her, leaving the other brunette to shake her head at their antics.

"Fumiko-sempai!" the wail trailed.

Overall, it was a success.

* * *

The child was born on the first day of June, and thus, on the first day of summer. Fumiko was still recovering, her throat sore from the screamed curses and begs of it to _finally be over, goddammit!_ Sweat clung to her forehead, dripping down her neck to her heaving chest, her dark blonde hair sticking to her skin like leeches.

Tadashi was nowhere in sight, _of course_, having left after driving her to the hospital. Work was duty, and it never stopped calling. She did not know what was better, to have had him by her side, or that she was left alone with her mother.

Her mother sat at her bedside, working on a new knitting project, already nearly done from frazzled nerves. It was a baby's cap, made from soft green thread woven tightly together. She sighed, putting the project away on the bedside table to peer over at the baby slumbering on her daughter's chest.

Fumiko had complained about holding it, saying that she was too tired. The doctor ignored her and explained that skin-to-skin contact was necessary, basically dropping the baby onto her before leaving with a huff.

The baby was a girl, still nameless. Dark tufts of hair curled atop her beet shaped head, and she was all pink, though there were still traces of blue in her hands and feet. They would go away within the hour, Kyoko estimated.

She had a way of knowing, after giving birth to two children.

"Have you thought of a name?" she asked her daughter. She slightly doubted it, knowing her.

"Akira…" Fumiko gasped. Exhaustion dragged at her eyelids, making them droop until they were nearly shut.

And so Akira Arakawa was born, the first of the many mistakes soon to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not gonna lie, I have no idea where I'm going with this, though this is something I have been wanting to write for several years. Would love to hear y'all's thoughts on this so far! 'v' Even if it's over an issue, it will only help build me to becoming a better writer. ^^ **


End file.
